Something There
by agonyandtragedy
Summary: It's your typical day at Ouran Academy. Everyone is up to their normal shenanigans. Until Haruhi creates a mess. Kyoya being the mysterious and kind soul he is helps her out. This sparks something in them both. Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney, Beauty and the Beast, or any music in this story. Nor do I own OHSHC.


A/N: I would like to apologize to my readers. I have been very busy lately and not been able to update my stories. I will begin writing all those requests I have piled up today or tomorrow. For now, I will post this song-shot. I apologize and hope you enjoy. -Callie

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

 _But now he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

It was a regular day at Ouran Academy. Haruhi was putting away and washing the dirty dishes from the day's hosting. She peacefully hummed under her breath and scrubbed away. Suddenly, her peace was disturbed by a quick slip from her hand. A priceless china teacup shattered on the floor. A gasp escaped from her throat, as she quickly bent down. As she reached her crouching position, she gently bumped heads with a certain dark haired man.

"Oof!"

"Agh!"

Haruhi looked up into his dark grey eyes, catching his smoldering gaze. She quickly looked back down and began to pick up the shards of china. She felt something grab her hand.

"Haruhi, you'll harm yourself. Go get a broom and dustpan. I shall clean it up." He said in a silky smooth voice.

"B-but Kyoya-senpai…" She muttered softly.

"Nonsense, Haruhi. I am a gentleman. Allow me this simple task." He argued.

She sighed in defeat, standing up and fetching the broom and dust pan. He thanked her softly and began to clean up her mess. She wondered if he would add this to her debt she was paying off, but she said nothing. She watched him with slight admiration. She had never noticed how kind Kyoya was. He usually kept up a cold, intimidating demeanor. Now, she saw how he truly was.

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

 _No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Kyoya was having a rather boring day at the Host Club, totaling expenses and writing papers. He was in the middle of deep thought until he heard a sudden shatter. Rushing to the scene, he saw Haruhi surrounded by shards their newest purchase, a vintage GrantCrest pink rose tea cup. He held back an irritated sigh, and strode to her side. He quickly crouched down to reach for the broken china. Haruhi was kneeling down as well, and due to her scent overwhelming him, he did not pay attention and collided heads with her. He let out a sound of slight pain as well as Haruhi. She looked up into his eyes, the urge to smile was overwhelming to him but he held himself back. Much to his disappointment, she broke the strong gaze, and began to pick up the bits with her delicate hands. He reached out and grabbed her soft hand.

"Haruhi, you'll harm yourself. Go get a broom and dustpan. I shall clean it up." He said.

"B-but Kyoya-senpai…" She whimpered.

"Nonsense, Haruhi. I am a gentleman. Allow me this simple task." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He wanted to hold her hand longer, but let go. He had to control himself.

Watching her sigh and pull herself up from her crouching position he smiled slightly. She was truly a strong young woman. He admired her for that. He considered adding the money it had cost them for the china set, but her debt was already 200,000 ¥ (1651.66 US dollars.) He didn't want to cause her anymore stress, but he wasn't sure why. He wondered what she thought of him. More than likely she thought nothing of him. He was just her senpai who loved to add to her debt. Though he did notice that when he touched her hand she did not pull away, she allowed it to linger there. This gave him a sliver of hope.

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _True that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

The next day came, and Haruhi was still thinking about her senpai. How could she have never seen it before? She liked her senpai. She was sure there was not a single chance that he could feel the same way. Perhaps it would best to tell him, though, to avoid future misunderstandings. She had made up her mind, she would tell him today, first chance she got. This whole crush was a tad alarming to her. She never really liked someone before and had been serious about it. Soon the day had come to an end, and she was back in the same position as yesterday. Only this time she had purposely broke a tea cup, something she'd never do. She had broken a Traditional Noritake Vintage Tea Set. Kyoya, of course, came rushing to the scene.

"Haruhi?" He asked in confusion upon seeing the smile plastered on her face.

"Kyoya-senpai. I'm sorry about breaking your tea set, but I needed your attention."

Anger and confusion swept across his face, "Pardon?"

"Kyoya-senpai." She muttered as she stepped over the shards of china and closed the distance between them in a gentle, passionate kiss.

Kyoya froze, and then slowly melted into the kiss. From a distance, voices could be heard.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Karou laughed.

"Well, bless my soul." Tamaki cheered.

"Well, who'd have known?" Hikaru whispered.

"Well, who indeed?" Mori chuckled.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Honey muttered with a smile on his face

"It's so peculiar."

"We'll wait and see a few days more…"

"There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before?"

"There may be something there that wasn't there before."


End file.
